From the beginning of time, mankind has relied on various sources of energy to survive. These sources have included wood, coal, oil, wind-power, water-power, and nuclear energy to just name a few. As each form of energy was discovered, mankind continued on in the quest for the next, better form of energy. Some of these energy sources, such as wind-power and water-power, produce energy that is at different levels depending on the naturally occurring phenomenon. An example of this is a wind turbine, which obviously turns faster when the wind is blowing harder. However, this variable speed input results in a generator that turns at variable speed as well, thus producing voltage, current, and/or frequency levels that vary. This output power is then difficult or even impossible to use when powering conventional electrical items, as power spikes and sags result in equipment damage or failure. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a constant rotational force can be provided to electrical generators regardless of the constant performance from a prime mover. The development of the apparatus fulfills this need.
The apparatus of the present invention controls and converts a varying input speed to a constant output speed through an electronic controller. It allows for driving an electrical generator at a constant speed to produce a stable output voltage. The input shaft of the apparatus is in connection with a transmission, a speed reducer, and a planetary gear unit acting in concert to generate a constant rotational output, which is transferred to the electrical generator. An encoder and speed control module are employed to create a feedback system to automatically adjust the transmission based upon rotational speed of the output shaft. This feedback system enables continuous adjustment of the transmission to produce a constant output where the input is variable.
Prior art in this field consist of power generator systems having engine throttles, transmission ratio controls, multiple shafts, and complex gearing systems. These prior art devices lack the utility of simplicity, effectiveness, and efficiency afforded by the present invention. Other prior art attempt to manipulate the input energy before being converted into work energy. It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention to provide a means to maintain a constant rotational output of a transmission being subjected to varying rotational inputs. It is a further objective of the present invention to continuously monitor and control the rotational output via a feedback system comprising the output shaft and planetary gearing of the transmission, regardless of the input. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a differential speed control system that is simple, effective, and efficient.